Friendship Across Time: A Time Travel Story
by kittylover1890
Summary: What would you do, if the only way to save your best friend was to change history? A time travel story of Sephiroth in Tudor England, the time of Henry VIII. Warning: Possible OOC here old story I wrote years ago and wanted to publish. NO FLAMES! UPDATED!
1. Author's Introduction

**Friendship Across Time: A Story of Catherine of Aragon and Sephiroth**

**Author's Introduction**

This is a story I wrote a few years ago, not long after my very first "trip" through FFVII. I am an avid fan of English Tudor-period history, even though I'm not British, and the story of Catherine of Aragon, Henry VIII's first wife, a Spanish princess, has always fascinated me. In this story, I have Sephiroth go back in time, befriend her, and try to save her from her unhappy fate- to die an unfairly banished, discarded, and very ill consort. (She died of an unknown ailment, believed today to be cancer.) Some things about Seph's personality and the FFVII world may seem out of whack, but, as I said, this was written after I'd only gone through it once.

The entire story, which took a year to write (summer 2003- fall 2004), fills a 350-page journal. I also illustrated the original story. The story is divided into a prologue, three parts in twenty chapters, and an epilogue- with a happy ending. I even wrote a sequel to it- I don't think I'm going to publish it, though- it's not as good as this one, in my opinion.

I didn't actually write this story to publish it- indeed, I usually write only from my own audience. I'm a little nervous about publishing this one- I'm very, very sensitive, and all criticism always ends up upsetting me. Not to mention, I'm a little worried about what the "purists" will say- God knows FFVII has its share of rabid, "must-be-this-way-or-else" fans. Anyways, you've been warned- there is OOC in this story, possibly lots of it. Seph is not a villain in this story- in fact, he's quite nice and friendly. Keep in mind, this set several years before the Nibelheim incident, before Sephiroth learned the truth about himself, went mad, and became evil.

Also, I apologize for my highly "pro-Catherine" stance- I do not like homewreckers like Anne Boleyn. I never have liked her- in fact she and Henry VIII himself are the real villains in this story.

If you're interested in reading this story, let me know in reviews of this intro and I will start publishing chapters!

THANX!

Once again, fair warning: big-time OOC Alert!!!


	2. A Chance Find

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for a few characters that will appear later in the story.

**Prologue: Sephiroth in Midgar, Present Day**

**Chapter One: A Chance Find**

The door to the Shinra, Inc. corporate library slid open with a quiet noise, and a tall man with long, silvery hair and and shining blue-green eyes strode in. The fluorescent lights shone off his long, black leather trenchcoat and the armor on his shoulders. It glinted off the long sword tied to his belt.

That warm Monday morning, Sephiroth, commander of Shinra's private army, known as SOLDIER, had decided to read up on the various uses of Materia, magical orbs of crystallized Mako energy.

Shinra was no ordinary company; it not only produced the electricity that kept their whole world running, it also ruled their whole world.

Shinra Inc. was all about converting naturally-occurring Mako energy into electricity to power the world. It also commercially produced Materia- only for use by Shinra employees, of course.

As the years went by, Shinra became more and more powerful as more and more people came to depend on its Mako energy to live. Everything was much more convenient for everyone because of Shinra's Mako reactors. These were the machines that generated the electricity, and each town had one. Midgar had seven. The larger the town, the more reactors it had. Hence, the more profit- and power- Shinra had.

Shinra ruled Midgar with an iron hand. To show their dominance, they built their headquarters on top of a huge, multi-sectioned plate, made of metal, which was held up over the slums below by several equally massive support columns. The plate- and the slums- were divided into eight sectors. Each slum sector, once a separate town, had its own reactor. The majority of people in Midgar lived in the dismal slums beneath the plate. Only high-ranking Shinra executives and high-class supporters lived on the plate itself.

Because the world had become so dependant on Shinra's Mako energy, Shinra had come to virtually control the world. Their army, SOLDIER, was feared by all. The requirements for enlisting were very strict, and very few made it to first class. Some believed that the Shinra army was divided into two "actual" classes: the regular army, thousands strong, and the elite corps of SOLDIER.

With this massive army, Shinra subdued any resistance to its dictatorial rule, and it was SOLDIER's duty to put down this resistance.

But today, Sephiroth had no missions to go on. Instead he thought he'd spend the day catching up on his reading.

HE searched the shelves for books on Materia. He passed books on the use of Mako energy in weapons, local wildlife, Shinra's long-defunct space program (the failed rocket still stood somewhere, he'd heard), ans other Shinra- related topics.

He found the section on Materia near the rear of the library and pulled several books ioff the shelf.

There was a desk in the room as well; the chair appeared to be missing, though.

No matter. Sephiroth placed his books on the table and opened one on "Revive" Materia, which held the awesome power to resurrect fallen comrades in battle. He'd recently acquired one, and wished to know more about it.

He combed each book for information on the "Revive" Materia, then replaced them each on the shelf when he'd finished.

As he went to put the last book away, something caught his eye.

There was a book there that shouldn't have been- it was out of place.

Sephiroth took down the misplaced book and replaced the Materia book on the shelf.

On the cover was a portrait of a lovely young woman, no older than perhaps nineteen or twenty. Her eyes were sad and downcast. Her reddish-gold hair was hidden beneath a gilt velvet hood. She wore a heavy, bejeweled necklace, on which Sephiroth could make out the letter "K", repeated several times. Tiny golden seashells lined the neckline of her black gown. And someone had painted a halo around her head.

He read the title out loud.

"_Catherine of Aragon_, by Garrett Mattingly,"

Sephiroth, being well-versed in his world's history, had never heard of her- but she had to be someone if Shinra had a biography of her.

Since there were no chairs, Sephiroth decided to take the book to his home to read. He lived in an apartment on the plate itself, like all important Shinra staff.

Upon entering, Sephiroth set the book on a table beside an easy chair and went to the kitchen to start making his supper.

After he'd eaten, he sat down and picked up the book.

"First wife of Henry VIII," he read. Henry the eighth? He'd never even heard of a Henry the first.

But England he knew of- it was on another world. How did this biography of an unknown queen from another world get here?

Sephiroth opened the book to the first chapter.

"Some characters appear to triumph with history; some to be overwhelmed by it," he read.

And he kept reading.

Okay! Chapter one! That is a real book, by the way, the one Seph is reading. I used it researching this story and that is the real first line. BTW, Seph knows of the existence of England but not its history. To me it doesn't matter how; it's just this way for the story's sake. Anyway, please R&R! NO FLAMES! Be nice- this is only my second fic. See ya in chappie two!


	3. A New Mission

A/N: This chapter may be a little boring: this is Seph's English history lesson. As always, I own nothing save for my OCs, who will appear later.

**Chapter Two: A New Mission**

Sephiroth read all through the night, stopping only to use the bathroom.

Catherine's story was both heartbreaking and compelling. With every page, Sephiroth's heart went out to Catherine more and more. Never mind that her story took place nearly 500 years ago- it was just as sad and even painful and enraging to read today.

On page 293, Mattingly referred to Catherine as "the discarded queen".

"How true," Sephiroth said sadly.

Catherine wasn't even buried like the queen she was- only as a princess dowager. It was as if Henry had decided to pretend that she hadn't been his wife at all. And to top that off, he celebrated Catherine's death with his new Queen, Anne Boleyn. And, few of Catherine's last wishes were ever honored.

After the book was finished, Sephiroth closed the cover and spent the better part of an hour staring into Catherine's sad brown eyes in her portrait.

"You didn't deserve to die like you did," he said. "Alone and repudiated like a toy your childish husband discarded after his fancy ran out."

He returned the book to the library and, to his surprise, he found several other biographies of Catherine on a shelf. He pulled them all down.

Over the next week, he read through all of them. Some of the books were collected biographies of all six (_Six?! _ thought Sephiroth._ This man **is** sick!_) of Henry VIII's wives. However, Sephiroth only read the parts pertaining to Catherine of Aragon- and Anne Boleyn, the true Queen's rival.

He also found a biography of Mary, Catherine and Henry's sole surviving child. Her story was heartbreaking as well. Forced to swear allegiance to beliefs that went against everything she'd ever believed in, Mary was wounded forever by her father's treatment of her mother.

Sephiroth wished there were something he could've done to help. But he'd been born 500 years too late.

He contacted his dear friend Professor Reginald Gast, and told him about Catherine and Mary.

"Just because royalty is royalty, doesn't mean they have happy lives, Sephiroth. I have heard of this king. On his world, it is said, there are few who haven't. Yes, he did marry six times, divorcing two wives-" Gast was cut off.

"Catherine wasn't divorced; she was just cast off, abandoned. That's totally different!" Sephiroth threw in indignantly.

"All right then, casting one aside, killing two who happened to be cousins, divorcing one, and was survived by hi sixth and final wife. As you know, he cast Catherine of Aragon aside and had Anne Boleyn killed because they failed to give him a son. Even though Henry charged Anne with treason by adultery, believe it or not she was most likely innocent- Henry just wanted her out of the way because he'd found a new love. Jane Seymour, Henry's third Queen, finally gave him the son wanted, but died afterwards. Anne of Cleves, a princess from a land called Germany, was his fourth wife. It was a marriage of political convenience- he wanted an alliance against the rest of Europe, the continent England and Germany are part of. But he found Anne distasteful, in his opinion nothing like what her portrait showed, and divorced her- she didn't fight him. As a reward, he gave her the official status of King's Sister, and gave her two large manor houses and a large allowance. But it came with a price: she was never to contact her family in Cleves again." Professor Gast said solemnly.

"To keep your head you have to give up your family. Some reward." Sephiroth sneered.

"His fifth wife was Anne Boleyn's flighty teenage cousin, Catherine Howard. The King loved her beyond all others save Jane Seymour, for obvious reasons. Therefore, when he learned that she'd had a sex life before she married him and supposedly had a lover, he had her beheaded."

"Humph. One less Boleyn to worry about, even if she was only a cousin." said Sephiroth. "A fitting end for the little whore."

"Henry's sixth wife was a woman named Catherine Parr. She was in her thirties and had been widowed twice. Henry, the King, had chosen her for his wife; she could hardly say no. She and the King often spoke of theology; and when she spoke of views that contradicted the King's, she almost lost her head for heresy. Only kissing up to the King saved her life."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sephiroth asked no one in particular. "This guy had a serious case of overblown ego disease."

"Perhaps so, Sephiroth, but Catherine survived him. She was still his wife when he died in 1547. She only survived him by a year- during which she married her true love and died giving her cheating husband a daughter- but she survived King Henry. Only Catherine Parr and Anne of Cleves can claim that honor. Anne had to pay a terrible price to keep her head, but she survived. She died in1558." Gast said. "Henry truly did think he was doing the right thing- he believed that having a legitimate heir, a son, would save his country from civil war. True, his country did come perilously close to it during his reign, but he just didn't want a repeat of the Wars of the Roses." Gast told Sephiroth.

"The Wars of the Roses?"

"An on-and-off conflict between two rival noble families- each with some royal blood- for control of England. Between 1399 and 1485, the throne changed hands no less than six times. Peace was only restored to the country when Henry Tudor, a scion of the House of Lancaster, took the throne after defeating the usurper Richard III of the House of York at the Battle of Bosworth in 1485.He then married Elizabeth of York in 1486, thus ending the Wars of the Roses by uniting the two feuding families. Henry VII and Elizabeth of York are Henry VIII's parents. Hence, the Tudor dynasty was born." Gast explained.

"Go on," Sephiroth urged. "I'd like to hear more about the Tudors."

"Okay, if you want. Henry VII and Elizabeth of York had several children, though all but four died. By 1500, only four remained: Arthur, their eldest, born in 1486; Margaret, who would marry the King of Scotland, a nation to the north of England, born in 1489; Henry, the second son, called the Duke of York, the so-called 'spare', destined for a life in the clergy; and Mary, the baby of the family, born in 1496. During her brother Henry's reign, she would become the Queen of France, another country in Europe, England's traditional rival." Gast said. "Why do you wish to know so much about the Tudors?"

"Most of the biographies focused on Henry's reign. They didn't talk much about his background."

"I see. Do you want to know more?"

"Tell me about Henry VII. By all accounts, he was a miser."

"Yes, he was. Much of his reign was spent putting down rebellions and rooting out traitors and pretenders. Taxes were high to pay for all this. 'Peace is expensive', he is thought to have said. He grew vastly wealthy through the taxes- yet lived very spartanly. He was very strict and controlling with all his children. All over Europe he was known for his parsimoniousness. Miserliness, some called it. Nevertheless, when he died in 1509, he left his surviving son Henry with a vast fortune- he was one of the wealthiest kings in all of Europe. The fortune is estimated in our world's money to be worth over 500 million gil- and mind you, that's not adjusted for inflation. He squandered much of it in the first fifteen years of his reign. The people loved him because he was not like his father- he was far more generous with money, and taxes went down again. In fact, almost the first thing he did was have his father's hated tax collectors, Richard Empson and Edmund Dudley, executed. That act, along with marrying the beloved Dowager Princess of Wales, whom the people adored from the second she set foot on English soil in 1501, in all likelihood galvanized the people's love for him." Gast concluded.

"I know the rest. Thank you, Professor Gast. Good night." Sephiroth said.

"Oh, no, not at all, not at all. If you want to know more, just ask."

A few days later, Sephiroth again paid a visit to Professor Gast's office.

"I hope you don't find this too unusual a question, Professor, but is there any way I can get back to that time and place? Maybe I can save Catherine and Mary. Before Catherine dies, I can bring her here- the Shinra doctors can cure her."

"I don't know, Sephiroth. Meddling in history is not a wise idea." Gast warned.

"Then there IS a way! Tell me! Please, Professor, I beg you- tell me! I have to do something for them!"

"Yes, there is a way. But I am reluctant to give you the device. I fear you will become too deeply entrenched in the whole mess. Henry may have you killed if he discovers you are working for Queen Catherine and Princess Mary."

"He'll never catch me. I'll be from the future; I've read up on him and his court and all that; I'll know what he's doing and what's going to happen. I'll always be one step ahead of the lech. Please, Professor. I can't let this happen. If I change history then so be it. I cannot allow this injustice. That's what it is. I will not let him just throw Catherine and Mary away. I won't let him abandon Catherine and leave her to die. I will not allow this. Give me the device." Sephiroth demanded.

"We will see, Sephiroth. I'll think about it."

After this remark, Gast would say no more on the subject. Sephiroth had no recourse but to just return home.

He picked up Catherine's biography again. Again he gazed at her sad eyes. "It's as if she knew even then that her life would be sad and hard." He also took up Mary's biography.

"Don't worry, Queen Catherine. Fear not, Princess Mary." said Sephiroth solemnly. "I will save you."

Okay! Chapter two! Sorry if I mixed up some of the historical details- I did do a lot of research for this story. Also- I have given first names to FFVII characters whose first names I don't know. I've given Gast the name Reginald, since it sounds "professor-like" to me, and I've also given President Shinra a first name- Caesar. It makes sense, since he rules his world like an emperor. As you can tell, Seph does _not _like King Henry! I don't know about you, but I think Henry's in trouble! C-ya in Ch. 3! R&R!


	4. The TimeTravel Devices

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, some big FFVII spoilers here!

**Chapter Three: The Time-Travel Devices**

Early the next morning, Professor Gast received a visitor.

"Professor, I must see this time-travel device," Sephiroth pleaded.

"Sephiroth, I don't think this is a wise idea. Messing with history is never a good idea." Gast said.

"I must help them. My conscience won't let me rest if I don't. If there is a way I can, I will." Sephiroth told him firmly.

The argument continued through the morning. Funnily, neither man raised his voice.

"Sephiroth, you cannot just disappear. You have to get the President's permission before you undertake any special, non-company-sanctioned missions."

"Way ahead of you." Sephiroth brandished a piece of Shinra stationary. On it was President Shinra's signature, giving Sephiroth permission to try his mission.

"Amazing! How did you ever-?" Gast said, astonished. "Very well. Follow me. I will show you the device." he said, giving a frustrated yet resigned sigh. "I still don't like this, Sephiroth."

"I know, Professor. But my conscience won't let me just stand by, even if it was 500 years ago."

"I say again, this is not a wise idea. If something goes wrong, you cannot say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, I know, Professor, but I say again, my conscience won't let me rest unless I do something. It is a terrible injustice that history has largely forgotten."

"Did you ever think that maybe history has forgotten it for a reason?"

"There is no reason for history to forget it! The lives of a mother and daughter were destroyed, and daughter scarred forever!" Sephiroth said hotly. "Please, Professor. Give me the device. I swear I will never ask such a difficult favor of you again."

"No matter how great your sense of moral outrage?"

"I doubt I'll ever be more outraged."

Gast was silent for a bit, staring into his young creation's eyes. This young man, the result of one of Shinra's genetic engineering experiments, was as a son. He, with his coldhearted assistant Hojo, had raised Sephiroth form infancy, and Sephiroth thought of Gast like a father. But, Gast could never tell Sephiroth the truth about his origin. He could never bring himself to tell him- it would devastate Sephiroth. For years, he had told Sephiroth that his mother, Jenova, had died giving birth to him, while his father had merely disappeared. The truth was far more shocking.

Some years ago, during a Shinra archaeological dig, the remains of an Ancient, or Cetra, woman were found in 2,000-year-old geological strata. Her body was remarkably well preserved; although it was only her torso and upper arms, there was little or no sign of deterioration. She was given the name Jenova.

A bit later, the Jenova Project was approved. Its aim was to genetically engineer people with the knowledge and powers of the Cetra, using, Jenova's cells. The Mako reactor at Nibelheim was chosen as the site for the research.

From what Gast could recall, a woman named Lucretia, who'd been impregnated by Hojo (perhaps they'd been lovers? Gast did not know), had been injected with some of Jenova's cells. More appropriately, the fetus in her womb was injected. On Decmber 16 of that same year, Sephiroth was born. It was clear form the beginning that Sephiroth was different from other children. He had odd powers as well as looking different from them. It was his "Jenova powers", as Hojo called them, that made Sephiroth different. It always amazed Gast that Hojo treated his own son so coldly. He only saw Sephiroth as a successful experiment, not as his own flesh and blood. And Hojo never did tell Sephiroth that he was his father. Perhaps it was for the best; relations had always been strained between them.

Sephiroth had always loved Gast best; he'd always been treated better and seen for more than just his "Jenova powers" by Gast. Gast was the closest thing Sephiroth had to a father, and their relationship reflected that.

As for Hojo, his son was just another successful experiment- and a weapon in the never-ending war against resistance to Shinra domination.

Hojo may have been his father, but Sephiroth saw Gast as his father figure. Just as Gast thought of him as a son.

That was why he was so reluctant to allow Sephiroth to continue on this reckless mission. But, seeing that he would never convince him otherwise, Gast gave in.

"Come with me," Gast said, motioning for Sephiroth to follow him. "The devices are over here." He led Sephiroth over to a table in a corner. A cabinet of doors sat on top of it. Gast pulled out a key and unlocked one of the drawers. He pulled out one of the bracelet- like devices, one of six. It was covered with jewel-like buttons.

"You made six?"

"Yes. Just in case a group needed them. These are the time-travel devices."

"They look like bracelets."

"I know. I designed them that way. I figured that handheld devices would be cumbersome and easy to steal. This way, they'd be less obvious and harder to steal."

"How do you use them?"

"These buttons program the time you want to go to. Over here, you pick the world. And then you pick the country, if that world is divided into countries. Then you can pick the location- the city and place therein you'd like to go to. Hundreds of worlds and millions of locations and times are programmed in here. This should help you." Gast handed one of the devices to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth slipped the device onto his wrist. He set the device to Earth, England, 1528, London. "How do you warp?"

"The long red button. But don't go yet. I have some warnings for you." Gast said.

"Warnings? Professor, I've read extensively on the period and events. I think I'll be all right."

"No, Sephiroth. You must hear me out. The court of Henry VIII, especially at this uneasy time, is a very dangerous place."

"Well…. All right, Professor. What do you want to warn me about?"

All right- chappie three. I know, I know- Sephie doesn't have an assigned birthday, so I gave him one. It's the same day as Catherine's- I did this to make a connection between them. So now you know how Seph will get to England. Just one more chappie in Midgar, and then he'll be in England! R&R!


	5. The Professor's Warnings

**Okay, folks, here we are, chapter four. I am so sorry it took so long to post this! I've been busy and my comp had issues. Thanks to all reviewers!**

**The Good Professor is a little redundant in this chapter, but bear with him! Tudor England could be a very dangerous place, especially if you opposed the king. In any case, on with the show!**

**Chapter Four: The Professor's Warnings**

"Before you go, Sephiroth, there are a few things I feel I must warn you about. First off, don't bother trying to befriend the king. In fact, try to have as little to do with the king as possible. He is a volatile man with a fearsome temper and is dangerously unpredictable. One minute he has his arm around your shoulder, espousing lifelong friendship. The next, because of a chance remark from you that he didn't like, you find yourself in the Tower of London, awaiting execution. He does not hesitate to kill his friends- as you know form reading Catherine's biographies, he killed Thomas More, his dearest friend, and John Fisher, bishop of Rochester, in times past his grandmother Margaret Beaufort's confessor, and his own good friend, for opposing his marriage to Anne Boleyn. Besides, if he learns of your involvement with the Queen, he may not like it very much.

"Try to make your presence known to as few people as possible. If word gets around that you have supporters and friends, and the King and Anne hear, great ill could befall those allies. Make your presence known, if you can, to only Catherine and Mary. And, perhaps, to their staunch foreign ally, Eustace Chapuys. He is the Ambassador to the Holy Roman Empire, which is ruled by Catherine's nephew, Emperor Charles V, her elder sister's son. Charles is the most powerful monarch in Europe at the time .But be sure Chapuys does not tell anyone else about you. If your renown is too great, the king will go after you. And he is not only volatile and unpredictable, he is ruthless; this is a man who doesn't just imprison his enemies, he kills them. And if he lacks a legitimate reason, he makes one. Try as hard as you can not to fall into Henry's clutches. If you do, it could end badly. To say the least, we won't be seeing you around here anymore. In all likelihood, your head will be rotting on a pike on London Bridge, like all traitors in Tudor England.

"You'll be just a footnote in English history- just one of many executed by Henry VIII for supporting the wrong queen.

"Be careful, Sephiroth. Henry's is a glittering court full of enticements- gambling, women, jewels and money- but it has also been called one of the most dangerous courts in Europe at the time. Henry will kill anyone who opposes him- even foreigners. He'll have you killed for saying the wrong thing or looking at the wrong girl the wrong way- i.e., the one Henry's interested in as a mistress or a light 'o'love- the wrong way.

"I know, I know- I sound like an overprotective father," Gast sighed.

"No, no, Professor. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I appreciate your concern. But don't worry- those books were full of information on life in the Tudor court as well as on those who lived there. I know the do's and don'ts- do obey the King is all things, don't displease the King. In any way. I think I'll be all right. Maybe I can convince Catherine and Mary to come here." said Sephiroth. "Or at least one of them."

"To stay? That would be changing history, Sephiroth."

"So? Isn't my getting involved changing history?"

"True, you have a point. Good luck, Sephiroth. Come back in all haste, with your head still attached, preferably. Gast gave a nervous laugh, and tried to give a smile.

"Don't worry, Professor- I'll be in one piece!" Sephiroth clapped Gast's shoulder amiably. "And so will Catherine and Mary." He went to the door and gave a friendly wave. "Wish me luck! When you see me next, Queen Catherine and Princess Mary will be with me!"

Then Sephiroth was gone.

"Good luck, Sephiroth. Be safe." Gast whispered.

As he was about to retire for the day, someone else entered the room.

"Professor! I saw you give Sephiroth one of your devices. What's he up to?" It was Rufus, the company vice-president and the son of the President of Shinra.

"He needed it to go help a mother and daughter in danger," Gast replied.

"What? No way! Seph never helps individual people." Rufus said. "His missions are all about going after groups and helping whole towns. Who gave him this mission? Certainly not my father. That's not the kind of mission my father would send him on."

Professor Gast looked away guiltily.

"Professor, please. I know something's up. Listen; Sephiroth is a living weapon of war; you and I both know that. He goes on missions- _company-sanctioned missions_- not personal ones- because it's his job. Work has always been everything to him. Since when does he, whose job is killing- he is a soldier, after all- express moral outrage?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Rufus. He read a couple of biographies about a queen and her daughter form long ago and far away, and he just had to help them. Don't ask me why- this was his idea. All his. He came in here a few days ago asking for one of my time-travel devices."

"That wasn't what you just gave him, was it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Why? You have no idea what he's going to do with it."

"Yes, I do. He is going back in time to save the queen and the princess. He hopes to bring them here… to live."

"To live? But- doesn't he know that that would be changing history? And not this world- he'd be changing the history of a whole _other_ world! Why-"Rufus struggled to understand. "You didn't have to give him the device. He's not your commanding officer or anything, you know."

"No. But I admit, I did give in to pressure. I was very reluctant to give him the device, _very_ reluctant. But yet, some part of me was happy that Sephiroth was finally seeing that there was a world- and a life- outside of his work."

"Where is he going?"

"Earth. To a place called England. In the early sixteenth century."

"What? That's almost 500 years ago! What does he think he's going to do there? How does he think he's going to save this queen? And the princess, too?'

"I don't know, Rufus. He did not tell me exactly how he was going to accomplish this."

"So you gave him a device without really knowing what he was going to do with it? No offence, Professor, but that's not very smart. This isn't like you. You don't like variables, isn't that what you keep saying?"

"Yes. But this was important to Sephiroth. And I wanted to do a favor for him."

"Sounds to me like you're sending him off to die. Old England was a dangerous place, filled with fighting and tyrannical kings and… all that kind of stuff." Rufus sighed and turned to leave Professor Gast's office. "I sure hope Seph knows what he's doing."

In the library, Sephiroth looked at Catherine and Mary's portraits on the covers of their biographies.

"Don't worry," he said, stuffing a small, but heavy sack of old, old European coins into his coat. "I will save you. You will be happy in Midgar- happy and safe. I promise you that. But first, I have to find you. And earn your trust. You will be safe with me, Queen Catherine. You and the Princess Mary will be safe with me."

With that, he checked his destination once more to be sure, then pressed the long red button.

Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of light.

**And so Seph is on his way! Next up- a glimpse of Tudor London, through Sephiroth's eyes! Plus, our hero does something heroic! BTW, the coins came from Gast too- how he got them I don't know, but it's not important – the coins themselves are important to the story early on, though. Seph is a philanthropist when he gets to London! You'll see! R&R!!**


	6. Thames River Rescue

**Okay! Here we go- Sephie is finally in England! I am soo sorry this took so long to post- I've been busy lately. But this is a long- well, longish- chapter- hopefully it makes up for the long wait! Sephie is a hero in this chapter! I also hope it gives a decently authentic (read, grittily realistic- towns were not clean places in these days) picture of life in Tudor London… Anyway, Enjoy!**

**As always, whether I forget the disclaimer or not, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Five: Thames River Rescue**

When the flash died away, Sephiroth found himself in the center of a small plaza with a well off to the side. The streets were of pounded earth, and there were puddles everywhere. Along the edges were smelly piles of refuse. He was surrounded on all sides (except where the streets were) by half-timbered houses and buildings, most with thatched roofs.

_The place is a firetrap,_ thought Sephiroth. _One spark could burn the whole city down._

People were milling about in the crowded streets. They hardly seemed to notice Sephiroth's flashy entrance. He stepped aside as a boy herding a flock of ducks passed by. A shepherd guided a flock of sheep past Sephiroth- or rather, he had to maneuver the sheep around Sephiroth. A nobleman and his wife came by, both in an elaborately decorated litter, followed by their retinue.

Sephiroth ducked away as a woman bucket out of a top-storey window. It wasn't water- it smelled like urine. Then he looked down. The streets were littered with waste, both human and animal. He nearly tripped as a pig hurried up and began rooting around in the piles. The smell was horrendous. The fact that it was a very warm late May day didn't help the situation. Sephiroth couldn't help waving his gloved hand in front of his face.

The odd thing was, the people rushing past him didn't seem to notice. They merely stepped over it all with quickness born of instinct.

_But then again, _thought Sephiroth,_ they wouldn't notice it, would they? They've been living with it all their lives._

As he strolled through the streets of Tudor London, not knowing where he was going, Sephiroth passed all sorts of establishments. Alehouses, shops selling all manner of goods, inns- and even brothels. At one of the seedier brothels, a few of the girls cam up and tried to entice Sephiroth inside by caressing his face and running their hands provocatively along his arms and over his chest and on his legs (_presumably to pick my pockets, _thought Sephiroth; _I haven't any_), while most of the others ran inside in fear at the sight of this stranger.

"Sorry, ladies," said Sephiroth, taking their wrists and lifting their hands form his body, "but I'm not interested today." Then he walked on and went into a sidestreet.

The street was narrow and very crowded. On every side there were shops and doorways. People swarmed in front of the shops and the noise nearly deafened Sephiroth. With all the crowding, he could barely get through. The fact that he carried his sword didn't help. He had to be especially careful not to cut anyone with it as he tried to (politely) push his way through the crowds.

Sephiroth noticed that he seemed to tower over everyone- even most of the men. He was only 6'1"; that meant that most men were less than six feet tall in this day. People were smaller then, he remembered reading somewhere. He towered over everyone- except the king, who was said to be around 6'4". _I must seem a veritable giant to them, _Sephiroth thought.

And he was attracting a lot of curious stares as he went along. With his long, silvery hair, plasticky leather clothing, and armored shoulders, not to mention his 68" sword, Sephiroth stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked nothing at all like the other people around him.

He could hear the people murmuring all around him, all about him.

"He must be a nobleman," said one woman. "He carries a sword- only royalty and nobility can carry a sword."

"But why is he alone? Where is his retinue? His litter? Or even a horse? He has nothing but himself."

No one was brave enough to approach Sephiroth to ask him to his face. Then, as now, it was human nature to fear the unknown and unusual. Because he looked so different form them, the people mostly hid or fled in fear rather than meet him.

Kids, however, then as now, are a little braver than adults.

A few of the smaller boys actually came up to him. One of them tugged on Sephiroth's long, heavy black coat.

Sephiroth looked down and saw one of the ragged little boys looking shyly up at him. Moved by his bravery, Sephiroth knelt down to meet the boy.

"Hello, there," said Sephiroth. "How are you today?"

The boy said nothing but continued to smile.

"What's your name? My name is Sephiroth. I'm new here in London."

"Seth," the boy replied quietly.

"Pleased to meet you, Seth. The market is certainly full today, isn't it?"

"Me mum is here somewhere. She owns a shop." said Seth.

"That's good. You'll always have money, then."

Seth shook his head.

"No? Why not?"

Seth pointed to a tavern.

"I see. Your father drinks it all away at the taverns."

Then Seth pointed to a brothel.

"And at a house of ill repute." Sephiroth shook his head. "Oh, Seth, don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see," said Sephiroth, touching Seth's shoulder. "But, this should help." He pulled out some of his gold coins and placed them in Seth's hand.

The tears in Seth's eyes glittered as much as the gold. Seth threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth hugged him back.

"You're very welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you, Seth. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

. With that, Sephiroth released Seth and stood up.

Word of Sephiroth's kindly act spread through London like wildfire. He was a Good Samaritan if there ever was one, they said, although no one seemed to have heard of him before. He gave a lot of his own gold away to complete strangers if they needed it.

That night, Sephiroth checked himself into the Rose and Bull Inn in London's Southwark section. The innkeeper had heard of his good deed, and let him stay as long as he liked, even reserved a bed just for him- all for free.

In just two days, Sephiroth was almost a saint to the people of London.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Towards the end of his third day in London, Sephiroth decided to visit the Thames River- the heart of London's trade industry. From his inn, it was only a short walk to the river.

The river was as filthy as the streets- human and animal waste, garbage and even dead animals- horses, pigs, chickens, and sheep, among others- floated in the mile-wide river. The river itself gave off a slightly foul odor.

_Clearly the river serves as their sewer as well as their main trade artery, _Sephiroth surmised.

The people thought nothing of bathing or doing laundry in the river, or even drinking form it, despite the fact that it was very polluted.

The poorer people would sometimes swim in the river, especially in summer. Usually the children swam.

That day, Sephiroth just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

This particular stretch of the river was virtually deserted- there were a few dogs runnig around, but otherwise there wasn't really anyone around.

As Sephiroth wandered a bit further downriver, the sound of a few boys playing could be heard. He stopped walking when he was about 200 feet form the boys. At first he didn't watch them thinking it impolite to stare. Instead, he watched the boats laden with trade goods plying their way up and down the river. He watched them pass under London Bridge, which was covered with high-rise buildings. He could just see some traitors' heads on pikes atop the bridge, on both sides.

As he watched the boats, he was thinking as well. Compared to hardedged, metallic, Mako-powered Midgar, Tudor London seemed so backward, so primitive. There were so many differences. Midgar- at least on the plate- lacked the piles of garbage and waste in the streets, and insects weren't really a problem. Here in London, even in the royal palaces, there was garbage everywhere, and there were fleas and bedbugs infesting the beds. The mattress at his inn was stuffed with straw, and he had countless itchy bites all over his body to prove it.

And of course, there was the biggest difference of all- there were no Mako reactors towering over London, and Shinra had no presence here. No presence at all on this planet.

_But I am not beneath involving Shinra if I think they can help me save Catherine and Mary, _thought Sephiroth.

Still, he had to admit, despite its filthiness, the town- and especially its people- had a sprit, a character, all their own. A spirit that the people of Midgar lacked. In Midgar, living conditions weren't great, to say the least, and for the most part the people of Midgar were more depressed than people living in the cleaner countryside. Here, however, the people ignored the filth around them and lived their lives with as much zest as they could. Sephiroth had to commend them for that.

Then, suddenly, a cry rang out from the boys downriver. Sephiroth looked up and saw the smallest boy floundering in the filthy river. The others screamed fearfully for help.

_He'll be swept downriver and drown, _thought Sephiroth. He raced up to the boys.

They were too afraid for their friend to be afraid of Sephiroth.

"Please, sir! My brother will be swept away! He can't swim!" the eldest boy cried.

Sephiroth looked out at the floundering boy, then back at his brother. He pulled his sword out and stuck it on the ground.

"Don't touch the sword," he said. "It's dangerous." Then he touched the eldest boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get him out of there."

With that, Sephiroth dove into the river and began to swim out to the drowning boy.

"Hang on!" he yelled as he neared the boy. "I'm coming!"

But the boy was still ten feet away.

The boy slipped beneath the surface just then.

"No!" cried Sephiroth. He redoubled his efforts and kicked harder toward the spot where the boy had gone under.

When he neared the spot, Sephiroth dove beneath the surface. It was difficult to see in the murky water, but he could make out the boy's outline. The filthy water stung his eyes as he dove after the boy. Finally he reached the boy and slipped an arm around the boy's waist. Lungs burning, he kicked back to the surface.

"All right! That's the way! C'mon, you brave bloke, you!" the boys cheered Sephiroth from the riverbank.

Carefully Sephiroth dragged the boy up onto the riverbank. He knelt beside him and touched his neck.

"What are you doing there?" asked one of the other boys.

"I'm taking his pulse. To see if his heart's still beating." Sephiroth replied. "Oh, God! He's not breathing!" At once he started CPR.

The other boys, unsure what to make of Sephiroth's actions, could only stand and watch.

Sephiroth pressed on the boy's chest and breathed rhythmically into his mouth. At last, almost three minutes later, the boy began to cough up water and gasp.

After a few sighs of relief, the other boys donned astonished looks and backed away a little.

"What 'appened? Where am I?" the half-drowned boy, disoriented and still lying flat on his back on the riverbank, asked.

Sephiroth lifted him into a sitting position. "Are you all right? You were washed into the river."

"Yeah, and this bloke here, he went in after ya! You were dead, and he brought you back to life! Breathed into yer mouth and brought ya back!" one of the stunned boys exclaimed.

"Ye must be an angel, if you can resurrect the dead!" the eldest boy said.

"No, I'm no angel." Sephiroth shook his head modestly.

"Who are you, then? Are you a wizard? That must've been magic!"

"No magic is involved. It's simple lifesaving skills." Sephiroth said, standing up. He pulled his sword out of the ground and resheathed it. "I'm neither a wizard nor an angel. My name is Sephiroth, and I'm new here in London."

"Sephiroth, eh? Where ya from, 'riginally? With a fancy name like that, ye must be Welsh. With an accent like that, ye can't possibly be English."

"You're right, I'm not English. But I'm not Welsh, either. I cannot say exactly where I'm from, but I will tell you that I come from very far away." Sephiroth told the boys. _Not quite the truth, but close to it, _he thought.

"All right, then. We'll leave your past alone. But what about now? Whereabouts ya livin' in London town?"

Sephiroth fell silent. Where _was _he living? Nowhere, really. Staying in an inn was not _living _in London. But he couldn't tell the boys that he traveled between his world and theirs. Instead, he chose to tell them,

"Nowhere, yet. I just got here. Right now I'm staying at the Rose and Bull Inn in Southwark."

"Is that so? A brand-new Londoner, eh? To tell you the truth, we were watchin' you on the riverbank, we were. We figured you were new here since ye looked like ye hadn't the faintest idea where you were. Would ye like us to show you around town a bit? It's the least we can do – you did save me brother's life." the eldest boy said.

"That would be much appreciated. I would like to see where the royal palaces are."

"Oh, like to know what King Henry's up to, do you? We'll show ya as much a'London as you want to see. We'll visit the Rose and Bull! We're all from Southwark, so we know where to find you. Thank you kindly for saving me brother's life. I'm Henry, and this is Charles, me brother, and this is our friend, Edward." red-headed Henry stuck a hand out. "Right pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine, boys. And you're welcome. It was the right thing to do, and you needed help. All right, boys. I can find my way back to the Rose and Bull." Sephiroth shook everyone's hands. "I'll see you tomorrow for our tour, all right?"

"Yep, me and Charles! All right, then! See you tomorrow, Sephiroth!" Henry called as Sephiroth, giving a friendly wave, disappeared into Southwark.

The next day, all of London;'s commoners had heard of the "angel" Sephiroth's "miracle".

**Well, there's chappie five. I hope you liked it, despite my atrocious attempt at English dialect. Next up: Seph sees the major landmarks of Southwark! Why can't he get into London itself? You'll see… R&R!!!! **


	7. An Old World Through New Eyes Part 1

OMG

**OMG! After a whole YEAR, at last, an update!! I am sooo sorry you guys had to wait so long! Not long after my last my last update (ca. April 2007), the manuscript went AWOL and not until I was packing to move house (which I did just his past April, 2008) did it turn up again. This was a case of, "if you want it and you're looking for it, you can't find it, but when it's the last thing your mind, there it is!" So I wrote some other stuff in the meantime. Yes, I know, it's a stupid as hell excuse, but things get lost sometimes. I'm just glad I found it again! This chapter may be boring- but I have to set the scene. Also some geography has been altered- I don't think St. Paul's is in Southwark, but I moved it here because I wanted Sephie to see where Catherine and Arthur (Henry VIII's elder brother and Catherine's first husband) married. Anywho, enough rambling- you've waited long enough for this! At last the updates can resume! On with the show! **

**First, the disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Chapter Six: An Old World in New Eyes: Sephiroth in London: Part One- Southwark**

The next morning, the innkeeper of the Rose and Bull woke Sephiroth very early.

"Forgive this rude awakening at such an ungodly hour, Sephiroth, but you have two young people- two boys- waiting for you downstairs. They say they're going to take you on a tour. Are you new here in London town?"

"Yes. I just arrived in town about- oh, it'll be about four days ago."

"Really? That recently? I've heard talk from my regulars about you. They talk about you as if you were a saint. Did you really save that boy's life yestermorn? The little lad with dark hair waiting below claims to be the boy you rescued." the innkeeper said.

"Did he have a slightly older boy with red hair with him?"

"Yes. Both of them want to see you. Not only to give you a tour, but to thank you, no doubt."

"That'd be Charles and his older brother Henry. Yes, Charles is the boy I saved. Henry's the redhead. I guess I'd better go down. Don't want to keep them waiting." Sephiroth stood up and stretched. He pulled on his long leather coat and strapped on his shoulder armor. He sheathed his sword on his belt.

"I trust you slept well? I see you scratching a bit there. I'm sorry- no matter what I try, there are always bedbugs or fleas or some such biting insects in the beds. But you must understand- people of all hygienic conditions sleep in these beds." the innkeeper said, wring his hands.

"I know- it's okay. It's not like I've never been bitten by an insect before." Sephiroth said, pulling on his gloves. "Inconveniences aside, I thank you for having me. I appreciate it."

"No, no. Think naught of it. It's a pleasure, having the most talked about man in all of London staying here, under my roof."

As Sephiroth descended into the bottom floor of the tavern, he saw Charles and Henry waiting for him.

"Well, hello there, Sephiroth! Are ye ready for our tour?" Henry called, waving to Sephiroth.

"Yes. I slept well. I'm ready."

"Very well, then- let's go!"

As Henry and Charles led Sephiroth out of the Rose and Bull, the innkeeper called after him,

"Enjoy London! I'll see you tonight! Don't worry- I'll hold your bed for you!"

But Sephiroth, Henry and Charles were already gone.

To their disappointment, the drawbridge separating London from Southwark was up that day. Access to London- and hence the palaces- was effectively cut off.

"Oh- sorry about that. We never know when they'll put that drawbridge up," said Henry.

"Why is there a drawbridge between London and Southwark, anyhow?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well, ours isn't the most- uh- refined area of London. All sorts of- erm- unsavory types live and work here. Or haven't ye figured it out yet? Ye did say ye passed through Borough High Street."

"Hmm. Yes. The ladies couldn't keep their hands off of me." Sephiroth said quietly. "Brothels everywhere."

"Whores. The whole street's fulla stews." said Henry. "Famous for'em."

"_Stews" must mean whorehouses_, Sephiroth thought. "I see," said Sephiroth softly. It was a little unsettling to hear Henry- a young boy- talk like that, so frankly about sex, but then, he lived in a rough part of town.

"I'm willin' to bet that street's got more of 'em than any other!" giggled Charles.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you two are a bit young to know about stuff like that," said Sephiroth, a slight reprimanding tone in his voice.

"Oh, nonsense. Everyone who lives here knows about the whores. B'sides, our mum was a whore. Most'a the kids livin' on these streets are the cast-off bastards of whores, I'll bet." said Henry.

_Strange_, thought Sephiroth._ He_ _doesn't seem bothered by that fact. Neither does Charles_.

Their first stop was the famous shrine of St. Thomas a Becket, martyred in the twelfth century.

"What's this place?" asked Sephiroth.

"This is the shrine of Thomas a Becket. Local saint. Just about everyone who passes through here leaves an offering here." said Henry.

"They stop here and then head for the docks and take a boat into the city." said Charles.

"A boat? There are boats that go to London?"

"Yeah. But you need money to make the crossin' and we haven't any. B'sides, street rats like us wouldn't be welcome over there anyway."

"Stop talking about yourselves like that. You seem like honest, kindly lads to me," said Sephiroth.

"That's right kind of you, but ye don't know us very well. All us street lads, we have to steal to survive." said Charles, hanging his head, ashamed.

"Well, I'm here with you today, and I'll buy food for all of us. How's that sound?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at them and smiling.

"It won't bother ye to be seen cavortin' with a couple 'a child thieves?" asked Henry.

"No. You guys are my very first friends here in London. I'll try to be there for you when you need me,."

The boys smiled, and they kept walking.

They found a tiny bakery on a side street. Sephiroth purchased fresh bread and expensive little cakes for all of them.

"Wow! Thanks! We've always wanted to have cake!" Charles cried.

"You eat well, don't ye, Sephiroth? Ye must, if ye can afford this kind of food."

"Well, I don't miss meals, if that's what you mean."

"They probably have two or three courses! And enough food to feed an army!" cried Henry.

"No, no. I eat sparingly. After all, I'm not a nobleman or anything," Sephiroth said.

As they walked, they passed no less than six prisons. Even out on the street, the noise of rowdy prisoners could be heard.

"Ah, the old Clink!" Henry said when they came to the last one.

"Why is this one special? We passed at least five others." asked Sephiroth.

"They ain't all called the Clink, silly," Charles laughed.

"This here's the one an' only Clink. They put whores in there as well as criminals. Not all of'em do. Since the whore laws are always a'changin', and they're always breakin' 'em, there's always a ton of'em in there." said Henry. "Few friends of ours are in there, too."

"Why'd ye call all the jails the Clink?" asked Charles.

"Well, where I'm from, the word 'Clink' is used to mean prison. Any prison, any jail. Lake, 'Throw'em in the Clink!'"

"Really! That's interesting. It's that famous, eh? Whaddya know!"

The Clink was attached to an opulent old palace.

"Does the King stay here?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, you're definitely new to London," Henry laughed. "This is the Bishop of Winchester's palace. He's rich 'cause he collects all the money from all the whorehouses around here. Bribes to stay open. Not much of a man'a the cloth, is he, cavortin' with people like that?"

"But does the King ever come here?"

"Nope. Just the jolly ol'Bishop."

They stopped at the entrance to a street teeming with women and animals.

"Borough High Street, where you were, where all the drinking houses and whorehouses are. And that big buildin' there? That's St. Thomas' Hospital. You can guess who their main patients are," Henry laughed.

On Redcross Way, there was a small, unfenced cemetery.

"'Crossbones', they call it. It's where they bury dead whores. It's unconsecrated. Guess street girls ain't good enough for proper burials." said Henry. "Shame, 'cause half the time, it be whores who feed us."

The stench of fish, fresh and rotting, assailed Sephiroth's nostrils they came to Billingsgate market.

"Smells bad, don't it? Henry asked. "Well, fish ain't the only thing they sell here. Some of these places are communal bath houses. Really just fancy whorehouses, though, since men an' whores sit an' 'stew' together in big tubs of hot water. 'Course, they do more than just sit. So we call'em stews."

All around Sephiroth the fishwives swore like sailors. "I've never heard such foul-mouthed women, not even in the Midgar slums."

"Midgar's your country, eh? Well, here in Southwark, the fishwives' foul mouths are famous. They have the dirtiest mouths in all of London!"

As a treat, Sephiroth bough fresh fish for the boys to cook for dinner.

"Yay! We're getting' meat tonight!" Charles cheered.

An hour later, Sephiroth stared up at Old St. Paul's Cathedral.

"Catherine and Arthur were married here," Sephiroth said softly.

"Yes! They were, the old fishwives say! Married the King's brother first, right here! Shame he died, but Catherine became our Queen anyway! Good Queen Catherine! Wanna go in?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, only half to the boys.

Inside the vast church, Sephiroth followed the same path that Catherine and Arthur had in 1501. The sense of actually being there, walking in Catherine's footsteps, was a bit overwhelming. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows, making patches of colored light on the floor. He touched the altar where Catherine and Arthur had knelt to be married.

_If Arthur had lived, maybe she would've been happier. I hope that- if it comes to that- Catherine and Mary will be happy in Midgar. After all, it is literally a world away from what they're used to. _

"Hey, Sephiroth! Y'all right? You're just standin' there, all quiet. Are ye feelin' well?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go."

They also found Baynard's Castle, where Catherine and Arthur had had their wedding celebration.

It was soon evening; the streets were darkening. They'd been out all day. Other than house window lights, the streets of Southwark were unlit.

Sephiroth stared at the dock beside St. Mary's Over the River, Southwark's cathedral. He stared at the London Bridge, covered with houses and shops, all Tudor high-rises.

"Tomorrow I'm going to cross the bridge into the main City."

"You'll have to make sure the drawbridge is down first. They don't like people from our district over there." said Henry.

"Then I shall."

On the way back to the Rose and Bull, they came across evening wedding at a tiny, unnamed church. The bride, groom, their guests and the priest all stood outside. The bride turned and tossed the bouquet she held high over her head. It sailed over the crowd of guests and landed in Sephiroth's hands.

"Well, well, well!" Henry slapped Sephiroth's back. "Looks like you'll be the next to marry!"

"I doubt it," Sephiroth laughed. He smelled the bouquet. It wasn't flowers- it was garlic, bay leaves, chives and various herbs he couldn't identify.

"Those plants keep away evil spirits," said Charles. "All the peasant brides use'em."

At the Rose and Bull, Sephiroth bid Henry and Charles good night and have them the bouquet.

"I can defend myself just fine. I think you boys will need the extra protection, though. Remember: I'm going to London tomorrow. Don't wait up for me. It's not that I don't want you boys with me; it's just that I don't want you boys to get in any trouble. You said it yourselves- they don't like your kind over there and I don't want anything to happen to you. And something might, over there. Good night, boys."

"G'night, Sephiroth! See you again soon!" Henry and Charles ran off, waving.

As Sephiroth lay down to sleep that night after supper, he thought,

_Tomorrow I'll find you, Catherine. I'll become your friend. And then the trouble will really begin for Henry the fat, lecherous king- and his whore. _

Next up: Sephiroth heads for Richmond Palace to meet Catherine!

**Okay- there it is, at last- chapter six! I know it wasn't probably what you were hoping for, but it gets better after this! One more chapter and then Sephie will meet the Queen at last! And I will try to update quickly this time, I promise! R&R, but as always, please, NO FLAMES! See you next time!**

.


	8. An Old World Through New Eyes Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Yep, a new chapter already! This is the last "peaceful" chapter before the action begins (that is, before Catherine comes into the picture). But first, before we get started, a little heads-up for those who are sensitive to such topics: this chapter contains a bit of religious discussion, of Catholic practices. But this is only because England was Catholic back then and this was before the Reformation came to England and religion was pervasive in those days the people would be stunned to know that Sephie knows nothing of religion. When someone gives him a rosary, they are shocked that he doesn't know what it is so they tell him about it. In any case, just a little warning, just in case. Also, the Empire referred to here is the Holy Roman Empire, where Germany is today, and the Emperor is Charles V, son of Catherine's older sister Juana, who married the heir to the Empire in 1496. On with the show!**

**Chapter Seven: An Old World in New Eyes: Sephiroth in London Part II: The Journey to Richmond Palace**

Early the next morning, Sephiroth woke up and tried to wash as best he could. The water looked (and smelled) like it had come out of the river, and the soap was made of a greasy substance he could not identify- possibly animal fat. But, since this was the way most people washed in this time, in this world, or at least in this country, he did it, too. At least the soap had herbs mixed in to give the body a fresh fragrance.

_Note to self_, he told himself. _If I have to bathe, next time I'll warp home to do it, since I'm more likely to get clean, really __clean__, in Midgar than I am here. I may have washed, but I sure don't feel clean. _His body still felt greasy from the soap; the water hadn't been warm enough to wash it all off. The water had only been lukewarm; hot water in needed to get grease off. Not to mention it had already been used by two people.

_This must be why people in the upper classes wore a lot of perfume and carried pomanders,_ Sephiroth thought, _so they could avoid having to bathe like this. _He knew he would have this greasy feeling all day, and since it was late June, it was hot, and he hoped the fatty soap he'd smeared all over his body wouldn't start to smell- he had nothing to cover up the scent. Plus, when he found Catherine, it would be humiliating to say the least to show up and meet her smelling like one of the pigs that roamed the streets.

He went downstairs and bought breakfast from the innkeeper, whose wife did the cooking.

"So, where ye be off to today, Sephiroth?" the innkeeper asked, placing a trencher of food in front of Sephiroth and pouring him some ale.

"Richmond Palace," said Sephiroth.

"Richmond Palace! Is the King expectin' you?" another man seated at Sephiroth's table exclaimed.

"No. I'm going to see the Queen."

"Queen Catherine? What d'ye want with Her Grace? Y'ain't here to hurt her, are yeh? If ye are, we'll tear ye limb from limb!" the man yelled.

"No. I come as a friend. I know what's going on, with the King's desire to divorce her, and I intend to help her through this. And, if I have to, I'll kill the whore."

"Mind what ye say, Sephiroth. The king's got men roamin' the streets and sittin' in taverns like this listenin' for talk like _that_. Ye be lucky. The same man spies for the King here every day, and he ain't in yet." the innkeeper said quietly. "Do mind yer tongue. It'd break me heart to see ye dragged off a traitor."

"I do not fear King Henry. I am a foreigner, and therefore not subject to his laws."

The patrons and the innkeeper exchanged glances; this lad was a naïve one, he was. Everyone, foreign or native, was subject to the King's laws. Even an outsider like Sephiroth could be labeled a traitor and punished as such.

"I already know what he's planning, but you must not ask me how. That is for me alone to know." Sephiroth went on flatly, sipping his ale.

"What'll ye do if ye fall into the King's hands?" the innkeeper asked.

"Fall out of the King's hands."

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Ye know, Sephiroth, ye're a mysterious chap, ye know that? Ye've been here a week and I still feel like we're near strangers." the innkeeper said, pouring Sephiroth more ale. "Normally, after this long, there ain't nothing I don't know about a man."

"Well, sir, I am not the type to bear his soul to someone I just met a week ago, or anyone else for that matter. Besides, the less you know about me, the better. If I get into trouble with the King, I don't want you to be hurt if he starts going after me and everyone I've been seen with. This way, even if he asks a hundred thousand times, you'll still have nothing to say except that I was here. It will be dangerous, my mission, and I don't want drag anyone else into it. I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account." said Sephiroth. "But don't get me wrong- I do appreciate everything you've done for me. Feeding me and giving me a bed for free. I do appreciate it. Thank you."

"Yer very welcome, Sephiroth. But y'know, this mission of yours. If it's as dangerous as ye say it's going to be, here, take this. You'll need it." The innkeeper shoved a rosary into Sephiroth's hands. "Pray. A lot. 'Causer you'll need all the help ye can get if ye fall into King Henry's hands or if he finds out what ye be up to."

"What's this?" Sephiroth asked, holding up the rosary.

Everyone looked at him, in silence at first.

"It's a rosary. Ye pray with it. I think you've had a bit much ale. I admit, it's strong today. Don't tell me ye don't know how to pray the rosary?"

"No. I don't. I've never heard of it until now."

"Ye mustn't be Catholic, then. All right, I'll explain how."

The innkeeper ended up teaching Sephiroth all of the Latin rosary prayers as well.

"Mustn't be Christian, then, if he can't even say a Hail Mary," one man at the bar said.

"Wonder what faith he is. He don't look like a Moor or nothin.'" said another.

"Dunno. Wonder where he came from. Nobody 'round here looks like that. Maybe he's French or Spanish."

"Can't be Spanish! Queen Catherine's Spanish and she don't look like that! Maybe he's Italian."

"Nah, can't be. I've seen Italians. Germans, too, so he can't be German. Maybe he's from the Northern lands; not Scotland, but y'know, those lands north'a Germany, north'a the Empire, I forget what they're called. It's said they all have pale hair up there."

"Maybe. Could be from China for all we know. Speaks English very well, though."

"If he is, he came an awful long way to help Queen Catherine."

"Oh, well. Who knows, who cares? He might be the one she's been prayin' for- the one who'll save her from all this."

Meantime, Sephiroth readied to leave.

"Goodbye. I'll see you again when I can. Thank you for everything, in case I never see you again."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll be back tonight. Y'always is. I'll hold your bed just in case." the innkeeper said. "God be with ye, God preserve ye. Ye might be Queen Catherine's only hope now. The Pope ain't helpin' her, her nephew the Emperor won't help, nobody's helpin', really. Maybe you'll be the one she's prayin' for."

"I will be. I came here to save her and the Princess Mary. I am not giving up until I do. Good day." And with that, Sephiroth was out the door, headed for London Bridge.

The innkeeper watched him go. "You're her only hope," he said again. "God preserve ye."

That morning, the drawbridge was not up; the bridge, lined on both sides with shops, inns, and homes, teemed with early-morning shoppers.

Despite the deafening noise and bustling crowds, Sephiroth was able to get a good look at some of the shops. Surprisingly, many of them sold souvenirs of London. They weren't really geared toward foreigners, however (foreign travel for recreation didn't really exist then); they were more for country folk who'd made the long trip to London, who didn't visit very often or were there for the very first time. These were privately run, not government-run.

_Similar to the Shinra-owned Midgar souvenir shops, _Sephiroth thought. _Different era, same tackiness, however! _

The crowds were tighter on the bridge than they were on the streets that morning. This meant that Sephiroth had to be extra careful in making his way through the crowds with his sword. He held it vertically, with the blade pointing down, so as not to frighten anyone. He did it more than a little gingerly, though; after all he was holding it by the blade.

It was strange how no one seemed to recognize him; his renown had spread since that day at the Thames riverside.

_Oh, well,_ he thought. _Anonymity has its rewards. The less I'm hassled, the faster I can find Catherine. _

Just as Sephiroth was coming to the end of the bridge, however, someone yelled,

"I'd know that hair anywhere! It's Sephiroth!"

_Uh, oh_, thought Sephiroth. _Here they come. Oh, well- what was I expecting? Should've known it wouldn't last long. _

At once he was surrounded by adoring sixteenth-century fans. He remembered being greeted like this by admirers in his own world, many times. He thought of giving out autographs, but remembered that most common folk couldn't read in these days. So he contented his fans by shaking hands and saying hello to everyone.

At last, he was able to get going again. He waved goodbye to everyone, and they waved back, shouting farewells.

A baker had given him a dozen butter breakfast rolls in a small cloth sack; Sephiroth bit into one. _Not bad,_ he thought. _But I don't need a dozen_.

He ate two more, but gave the rest to destitute children he met on the streets.

_I had better get used to that kind of attention,_ Sephiroth thought. _I'll be more famous later on, and I might have some dangerous enemies, especially the King. I know not everyone is going to love me like these people do. _

He found out that Richmond Palace was a little whiles outside London. It too was on the riverside.

Knowing the journey on foot would take all day, Sephiroth arranged passage on a barge that would be stopping by the palace to deliver supplies that day. The boatsmen had heard of him, and were more than willing to give him a ride. They were willing to do it for free, bit Sephiroth wouldn't have it. He gave them the full fare plus a tip.

The boat ride to Richmond Palace took three and a half hours. During that time, Sephiroth had a lot of time to think. These were the thoughts running through his head:

_This is dangerous, I know, but if I don't help her, who will? The people can't really do anything- they love their Queen, but they dare not cross their King. Other than Catherine and Mary, whom King Henry would dare not kill lest he provoke a war with Spain and the Holy Roman Empire, I'll really have no connections here. Other than Henry and Charles, who I just met a few days ago and as of yet don't know very well, I have no one here at al who I know well or means anything to me, at least not yet, so King Henry can't blackmail me into submission with innocent lives. I hope this doesn't go too far or involve too many people; I don't want to put innocent people in danger; I just want to get Catherine and Mary and get out of here. But I have to find them first, and win their trust. And, of course, if I can, steer clear of the King. _

He must've dozed off because the next thing he recalled was the lead boatsman waking him up and saying, "We're here, my lord."

"Oh, I'm not your lord. Just call me Sephiroth."

"Ye don't need a title to be noble, ye know. All ye need is a noble heart. And it is noble, what you're doing for Queen Catherine. Don't worry; the King'll never hear from us that you were trying to help her." the boatsman who steered the vessel said. "We swear it."

Sephiroth thanked them, and then disembarked. Quickly he hid in the bushes; there were guards all around the palace.

_Dammit,_ thought Sephiroth. _What a fool I was to think I could just walk in! The guards aren't noblemen, so they've probably heard of me and know what I look like. Looking like this, I can't be mistaken for anyone else. I can't risk being recognized by anyone connected with the King, not this early. I need to find a way to sneak in. Maybe I can_ _warp in. _

Sure enough, the bracelet warp device had millions of specific locations all over the world and throughout time to choose from, even certain rooms in royal palaces. Even as he marveled at Shinra's amazing technology, he kicked himself- why hadn't he seen this before? He could've simply warped straight to Catherine's chamber. Oh, well. He was here, so what did it matter?

Catherine, here I come, thought Sephiroth as he keyed in Richmond Palace, Queen's Apartments, London, England, and June 21, 1528. He pushed a button and was gone in a flash.

The guards had seen the flash and gone over to investigate, but found nothing.

**Okay- that was chapter seven! Next up- Sephie and Catherine of Aragon meet at last! R&R!! No flames! See you next time!**


	9. A Meeting that Changed History

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Okay- at last, Sephie and Queen Catherine meet! This is the first of two "conference with the Queen" chapters. Really don't have any comments on this one, so let's just get on with the show!**

**Chapter Eight: Catherine of Aragon and Sephiroth: A Meeting that Changed History**

When the light died away, Sephiroth found himself standing in an ornately paneled hallway. Portraits of former kings and queens lined the walls, and doors led into several rooms. Only one door was open, however. Mysteriously, as though he were being drawn to it, Sephiroth began to walk toward the open door. He heard a quiet, sad sigh from inside, and the sound of praying. A woman with a foreign accent was praying in Latin.

He stepped quietly up to the doorway. Looking in, Sephiroth saw a woman in an ornately jeweled and furred gown, a heavy, gable- or diamond-shaped headdress on her head, standing before the open window. She held a rosary in her hands.

The Queen was wearing the early-sixteenth century English gown style, but her jewels were of the elaborate Spanish style (Sephiroth had seen enough portraits in his books to see the difference). So this had to be-

"Queen Catherine?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

He walked quietly and slowly into the room, and over her shoulder and out the window, saw that she watching Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn talking happily and laughing. It felt as though they were doing it on purpose, flouting their happiness, so the true Queen could see, laughing at her misery, rubbing her face in it.

Sephiroth found the urge to jump down to that courtyard and hack them both to bloody ribbons almost irresistible, especially Boleyn, but for now he restrained himself.

He stopped walking when he was about three feet from the Queen.

When she spoke, she still had her Spanish accent, although she had been in England for nearly 27 years.

"We were so in love when we first married. Henry wished to marry me and only me. Never mind that I was- and am- six years his senior. He desired only me. He lived to please me and I to please him." She seemed to speak to no one, yet almost like she knew he was there. Did she?

"Oh, Catherine," said Sephiroth softly to himself.

"It was the will of God- I was born to be a queen, and by the will of God, I became a Queen. I was fortunate to have a lord and husband who loved me so faithfully and truly Oh, he did have his mistresses, to sure, but he always came back to me. It was I he truly loved." The Queen sighed. "However, I failed in the one way I could truly have pleased him."

"No living son," whispered Sephiroth.

"I gave him many children, sons, daughters," Catherine went on as though she hadn't heard him. "It hath pleased God to take all but one from us."

"Mary." Sephiroth whispered a bit louder.

"Yes." This time she heard him. "But Henry does not want a woman to inherit his throne."

"So he's casting you off," said Sephiroth, approaching her and gazing balefully out the window at Henry and Anne, "for this whore."

"Alas, 'tis true, Henry is endangering his immortal soul because he desires a legitimate son. My heart fairly breaks at the sight of them. As I have said, Henry has had mistresses before, but never has he been so persistent with one, so besotted with one. I pray and pray and pray to God, but it seems to be to no avail. The Pope does nothing; my nephew the Emperor Charles does nothing. Henry is determined to cast me aside. It seems no one will help me. I have supporters, but they cannot force Henry to come back to me. When they try to help me or vouch for me, Henry threatens them. And the people- they love their King, but they also fear him, and with good reason. Yet I became Henry's Queen by the will of God. And God willing, I will remain thus. I will live and I will die Henry's true wife and Queen. These are dangerous times. You are a stranger. Perhaps it is best you return home." Queen Catherine said.

Sephiroth was shocked. How did she know he was a stranger?

"Who are you?" the Queen asked. "You are not of this world. You cannot be, looking as you do. I see your reflection in the window."

"I am Sephiroth. Yes, I am a stranger to your world, but I have come to help you. I will ot allow Henry to throw you away like so much trash."

"Sephiroth…" The Queen turned to face him. She gave a little gasp when she laid eyes on him. His long, silver hair blew gently in the breeze that came in through the window. His blue-green eyes glittered in the early afternoon light. The sunlight glinted off the long sword holstered to his waist. His costume was strange- certainly unlike anything the Queen had ever seen. Armored shoulders and a long, black leathery coat that left his muscular chest and armored belt exposed. He wore black trousers and tall, black boots held up by two small, belt-like garters hid his legs and feet.

Catherine was transfixed. She looked deep into Sephiroth's blue-green eyes.

Sephiroth, smiling gently, looked back at her.

Catherine took one cautious step toward him.

"Are ye real, or is my poor overburdened mind playing a jest on me?" asked Catherine.

"I feel pretty real. Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Sephiroth extended one gloved hand to Catherine.

The Queen tentatively reached for it with one beringed hand.

_Yes, that's it, _thought Sephiroth. _Take my hand. I am your friend, your ally. But first I must prove it to you. _

Catherine hesitated, and then placed her hand in Sephiroth's. Slowly, gently, Sephiroth closed his fingers on hers and squeezed gently.

Then, to his surprise, Catherine reached out with her other hand and ran her fingers through Sephiroth's silver hair.

"'Tis like silk thread," said Catherine. "Are ye an angel?"

"No, I'm no angel. But I am here to help you- and the Princess Mary." said Sephiroth.

Catherine ran her hand along Sephiroth's arm, feeling the plasticky leather of his sleeves and gloves. She felt the neat dome of his armored shoulders; then her hand went down to the hilt of his sword.

"May I?" she asked. "I desire only a look."

"Of course. Whatever Your Grace wishes." Sephiroth replied.

Catherine carefully pulled the sword out of the loop on Sephiroth's belt and held it up to the light. It had to be at least as long as she was tall.

"Remarkable," the Queen said. "Like the sword of the angel Gabriel. Never have I seen a sword so long. Who is your swordsmith?"

She swung it around a couple of times. A small candlestick table was hacked in half- luckily, the candle on it was unlit. The top of the table landed with a shuffle in the rushes that covered the floor.

"Oh, be careful, Your Grace. Its size can make it unwieldy." Sephiroth rushed up and, moving to stand behind the Queen, placed his hands over hers. He guided her in simple swinging motions. "There you go. Like that. A simple beginners' move. This sword was made solely for me, but with a little time, training, and practice, I'll make a master swordswoman of you yet, Your Grace!"

"'Twould be an interesting pastime, would it not?" Catherine smiled. She released the sword and Sephiroth resheathed it. Then Catherine turned to gaze into his eyes again.

"Where are you from? Certainly not Spain- these are not Spanish-style clothes."

"No, I'm not Spanish. I'm from another world. I know, it's hard to believe, but it's true. You have my word that I do not lie. I have come from my world, traveled through time and space, to aid you. I will explain a bit more later, if Your Grace will agree to see me."

"I will. Come to my chambers at 1:00 in the afternoon tomorrow. My ladies will be in the Great Hall eating lunch. We will have privacy." Catherine told Sephiroth.

"And I will be there, Your Grace. Not a moment late." Sephiroth kissed the Queen's hand.

Then Catherine turned back to the window. She watched Henry a bit more, then turned back to speak to Sephiroth again.

"And Sephiroth-"

But he was gone. She hadn't even heard him leave. There was no trace of him.

_So swift and so silent_, Catherine thought. _Perhaps he truly __**is**__ from another world. Perhaps he is the one I have prayed for. Perhaps God has finally answered my prayers and sent him to help me._

Next up: Sephie tries to explain his world to Catherine…

**Okay- that was chapter 8! Redundancy, redundancy! Sorry about that- but this is an old story and I am writing it more or less as I wrote it years ago. R&R! No flames! See you next time!**


End file.
